


the warmth underneath your wings

by anserpina



Series: magic all around us [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anserpina/pseuds/anserpina
Summary: in which the boys are sorted into their houses, there's a quidditch match and Lance just can't seem to keep his eyes off of one team's Seeker.// Written for Klance Month 2018 //





	the warmth underneath your wings

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the love on part one! i hope you all enjoy part two.
> 
> please note: as someone who is a big harry potter fan, i know that house sortings can sometimes get personal. keep in mind that this sorting is my own personal opinion, and also necessary for the story i intend to tell. if you'd like to discuss in the comments why you like my choices/dislike my choices, please keep it nice and pleasant! i'd love to talk to you all about it.

_ Year One _

 

The pictures in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ didn’t do the Great Hall justice. In the weeks leading up to his first year at school, Lance had furiously read through his textbooks, desperate to know more about the finest wizarding school in the world. He had hidden under the covers and held a flashlight in his mouth as he turned through the pages, reading well into the morning hours. Now, standing under the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky, he realized that all of that had been in vain. No one could describe Hogwarts to him- he needed to see it for himself. And it was  _ amazing _ .

 

The first years were huddled together in front of the professor’s table. He waved hesitantly at a kind looking woman with wild red hair at the end and smiled when she waved back. “Okay,” the Transformations professor, Coran, clapped his hands together. “Let’s get you sorted, shall we? When I say your name, you’ll come sit on this stool, yes this one right here, and I will place the sorting hat on your head.” The group nodded unanimously, and he walked towards the stool. He pulled out a roll of parchment and began to read. “Ah yes… Ezor? Yes, come on up, there you go.”

 

Lance watched the sky above him as his classmates were sorted in an attempt to dispel his own nerves. He wasn’t opposed to any of the houses, but he just couldn’t seem to shake away the butterflies in his stomach. He felt movement beside him as someone pushed past his sleeve and watched Keith’s dark hair as he walked forward.

 

“Kogane? Perfect. Right up here you go.” Coran patted the stool and Keith hopped up. He didn’t seem nervous; if anything, he seemed curious, peeking at the hat in Coran’s hand with wide eyes before facing forward again. Coran set the hat down and they waited for the decision.

 

“Hmm. There’s fire in you, that’s for sure. Not too fond of rules… your house is going to lose some points because of you. Fearless, I see. No doubt about it… Gryffindor!” The hat yelled the final word, and the Gryffindor table banged their goblets down as they cheered. Keith grinned and rushed to the table, sitting in the open spot next to a taller, dark haired boy. He pulled Keith into a hug and Lance realized the other boy must have been his brother. 

 

There were a few students who followed- hufflepuffs, slytherins, a few new ravenclaws- and then it was his turn. “Lance McClain,” Coran called. “Oh yes, another McClain! This should be interesting.”

 

He sat on the wooden stool, long legs swinging in front of him and eyed the sorting hat hanging from the professor’s hand. It was a dusty, old looking thing, and the age of it only made him more nervous. It had seen thousands of students over the years, had correctly placed all of them into their respective houses, and now it was Lance’s turn. He took a deep breath as Coran set the hat on his head and waited.

 

And waited. 

 

And waited some more. He was about to ask if it was broken, because of  _ course _ he’d be the one to break the sorting hat, when it finally spoke. “Interesting,” it murmured. “How very interesting. You’ve got some intellect, my boy, there’s no denying that. And a kind heart… but does your desire to help others outweigh your desire for greatness, that’s the question. You certainly could be great, and two houses would be just fine for that…” He jumped when the sorting hat chuckled. “Another mischievous McClain as well, I see. Ah, young one, where to put you… what is it that you truly desire?”

 

_ To be good enough. _ The thought had barely snuck through his own mind and the sorting hat seemed to have heard it. “How interesting. You don’t see your own potential, that much is clear.” There was a pause, and then he felt the hat speak again. “Only one house will allow you to grow into the person you want to be… it’s going to have to be Gryffindor!”

 

Lance felt the hat slip from his head and moved towards the table in a daze.  _ Gryffindor _ . He could see Veronica fist pumping and yelling and the sight made him laugh. But despite the excitement around him, he felt confused. The sorting hat seemed to suggest he could belong to all of the houses- what could Gryffindor house give him that the others couldn’t?

 

He slid into the first empty seat he could find. “Looks like you found your place,” came a voice to his left. Keith was smiling, his head resting on one of his hands. “How does it feel?”

 

It felt awesome. There was a familiar vibe to Gryffindor house that he could already sense- his sister was chatting to another girl a few seats down, laughing often and talking enthusiastically. The students around them were all joking and teasing each other; he felt warm sitting amongst all the noise, felt at home around the high energy. “I have to admit… it does feel like a good fit,” he replied with a smile.

 

“The sorting hat is never wrong,” said the boy next to Keith. “Oh, I’m Takashi, by the way. My friends call me Shiro.” He grinned at Lance and shook his hand lightly. “You can, too.”

“Nice to meet you! Lance McClain.” 

 

Shiro gasped. “Oh no. Veronica, is this your little brother? Please tell me he’s better at potions than you.”

 

Veronica huffed. “First of all, it was  _ one _ time, Shiro, and you weren’t even in the common room when it happened!”

 

“We couldn’t go in the common room for a week! I had to study in the third floor hall and you know how hot it gets up there in April!” He tossed a roll at her and laughed when she flung it back. It soared above his head as he turned back to Lance. “Just don’t accidentally set the common room on fire and we’ll be good, okay kid?” He winked and grinned even wider before turning to talk to his neighbor.

 

“I think I can do that,” Lance whispered to Keith.

 

“You think so?” Keith smirked. “It’s only the first day. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

Lance shoved his shoulder against the other’s playfully. “Seven more years of your sarcasm. I don’t know how I’ll survive.”

 

* * *

 

_ Year Two _

 

“Come on, Pidge!” Lance raced down the hall towards the wooden oak doors as the small slytherin girl ran behind him. “I want to get there early!”

 

Pidge sighed in between labored breaths. “The match doesn’t start for,” a glance at her watch, “thirty more minutes! What’s the rush?” She followed Lance’s back as he headed for the arena, her robe fluttering behind her.

 

Lance was completely decked out in his gryffindor gear. A red and gold striped scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, partially shoved under his red emblemed hoodie. Flecks of red and gold glitter dusted his flushed cheeks, making him shimmer in the mid-morning sunlight. It was brisk and windy, as to be expected in early October, and the cold was seeping into their lungs as they both ran. “I just,” he breathed. “I just want to get a good seat!”

 

Pidge’s snort could be heard a few feet back. “Oh yeah, it’s a gryffindor game. I’m sure you’ll want a great view.” She laughed fully at the glare he tossed towards her as they walked up the stairs to the announcer’s booth. 

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lance rested a hip against the desk, arms crossed across his chest. 

 

She tossed her bag next to him and settled into the chair before leaning back with a smirk. “Come on, McClain. You’re the first one in the stands at every gryffindor game and we all know why.” Pidge peered at him behind her round glasses. “Except for him, of course.” She ignored Lance’s gasp of indignation and looked out at the field. “Ha. Look at this- your boy is sleeping on the field.”

 

Keith was laying on his back in the grass, one foot sticking out to the side. His eyes were closed and they could see the rise and fall of his chest in his red and gold uniform, indicating that the gryffindor Seeker had indeed fallen asleep on the field. The rest of the team were tying their laces or testing their brooms, but Keith was lights out, his Nimbus 2000 laying next to him. He always had trouble sleeping the night before games, even worse than he normally did, and the night before had been no exception. But they needed an awake and alert Seeker if they intended on winning the match, a crucial game towards the Championships.

 

Lance turned towards Pidge. “It’s not like that!” he insisted. “We’re just friends.” 

 

“Whatever you say, McClain.” 

 

She reached for the microphone and switched it on, raising it to her mouth. “Rise and shine, Gryffindor! Could someone please nudge your Seeker back to the land of the living?”

 

Keith groaned and stood up groggily. “Good morning to you too, Pidge,” he yelled.

 

She grinned and pressed on the Talk button. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” She looked at Lance and grinned wider, her eyes glittering teasingly. “I’ve got someone here with a message for you.” She slid the microphone towards him and gestured for him to pick it up. 

Lance’s eyes widened. “What the hell, Pidge?”

 

“Oh, just say hi. It’ll be cute,” she insisted. She tapped the mic once more. “Come on, he’s waiting and he actually looks really interested.”

 

Sure enough, Keith was squinting at the announcer’s box, trying to see from the field who was up there with her. His eyebrows were furrowed, barely visible under his too-long bangs. 

 

Lance sighed and shot a glare towards the slytherin second year. “You’re a menace, you know that?” He rolled his eyes at her nonchalant shrug and pushed the Talk button. “Good luck out there, Red. Don’t fall off of your broom.”

 

And god dammit, he could actually see the smile bloom across Keith’s face. “Thanks, Lance!” he called back. He tapped his nose twice; it was a message system they had created for when they were in class or study hall and couldn’t whisper to each other or pass notes. One nose tap meant “Message Received.” Two nose taps meant “Meet Me After” and always sent the same thrill of excitement through him.

 

It was a pointless signal. He waited for Keith after every match- this one would be no different.

 

He ruffled Pidge’s hair at her teasing smirk. “Shut up. I told you, it’s not like that.” Lance walked towards the door, heading for the stands. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

Pidge grunted and waved her hand, already fooling with the tech on the sound system. He walked across the stands towards a pretty blond girl wearing a Ravenclaw scarf. “Sporting your girl’s gear, huh?” he teased. 

 

Romelle lifted her head from her book. “I’m nothing if not supportive!” she said happily. She twirled the edge of the scarf around her fingers thoughtfully. “It should be a close match… same bet as usual?” 

 

He shrugged. “Why not? I have faith in my team.” Lance stretched and rested his feet on the bench below him. “Besides, I still don’t know how the laundry machine works and I’m determined not to find out.”

 

She gasped in mock horror and laughed. It sounded like bells, and he couldn’t help but smile. “How have you been washing your clothes?”

He laughed. “Been sneaking half into Veronica’s and the other half into Keith’s. I think they’re onto me, though.” A whistle sounded, drowning out Romelle’s response. “Here we go,” he whispered excitedly. They both grinned at each other as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shot up into the air, despite the fact that they were rooting for opposing teams. 

 

“Come on, babe!” Romelle yelled. Allura was close enough to hear and winked before flying towards the goal post.

 

Allura, a fourth year Ravenclaw, was intimidating for a lot of reasons. She was smart as a whip and one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts, which made many people jittery around her. But the main reason was her talent as the Ravenclaw Keeper. Like her Gryffindor rival, she was both the Keeper and the team captain, and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck with Gryffindor for nearly four years.

 

Gryffindor had always come out on top, though. For the his first four years on the team, Shiro had been the team’s shining star- he had blocked more goals than any of the other three houses combined. But last year’s breakout star had been Keith. With fast reflexes and quick eye, he had managed to grab the Snitch within an hour at most games, significantly impressing the other gryffindor students and quelling their fears about having a first year as their Seeker.

 

It was sure to be an interesting match indeed.

 

“The balls are up,” came Pidge’s voice over the loudspeaker. “The Quaffle has been released!”

 

The air above the pitcher’s mound became flooded by red, gold, blue and silver. Chasers weaved through the chaos like experts, diving and turning at a moment’s notice. One of Lance’s friends, Hunk, was a Chaser for Ravenclaw; he flew by their stands just as he snatched the Quaffle and headed for the Gryffindor goal post. As expected, Shiro expertly blocked Hunk’s toss, and the game continued.

 

Lance’s eyes followed the action, but every so often, he would glance towards the left side of the field where Keith hovered, waiting for a sighting of the Golden Snitch. It wasn’t unlike him to hover in that area, as he felt like he could see the whole field from there, but if the Snitch was nowhere to be found, he would circle the field. He slipped into a small dive and began to circle, dark eyes cutting through the madness and searching for that small glint of gold. 

 

There was a shout from the middle of the arena, pulling Lance’s attention away from the gryffindor Seeker. One of the gryffindor Chasers had been hit by a bludger and was spiraling towards the ground. Shiro went into a nosedive, racing alongside her and just managing to grab her hand before lowering her gently to the ground. One of the nurses from the Infirmary hurried onto the field, waved their wand, and floated her towards the building. Reluctantly, Shiro flew back in the air towards his post. 

 

It wasn’t unnatural for someone to get hit by the bludgers, but to get hit that hard was worrying. She had been unconscious before she had hit the ground, so Lance could understand why Shiro had been reluctant to rejoin the game- that type of hit was extreme.

 

The game continued on, however, and while most of the gryffindors had drifted towards the incident, they now turned their focus towards the match. Keith was now frantically weaving, the ravenclaw Seeker hot on his tail, indicating a Snitch sighting. The small golden ball had flitted towards the stand Lance and Romelle were currently sat in, and both of them were screaming excitedly.

 

“Come on, a little faster, let’s  _ go _ , Keith-”

 

“Don’t let it get aw- No, turn left! Left, Alex, you’re so close!”

 

Keith, reckless as ever, released his grip from his broom as the Snitch went below him. He hung from his broomstick with one hand, the other reaching towards the pesky ball, and grabbed it, trapping it between his gloved hands. He yanked himself back onto the broomstick, flipping his leg over as he descended.

 

“Kogane has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!” Pidge yelled. The crowd erupted, cheers flooding the arena as both teams flew towards the ground. 

 

Lance and Romelle both raced towards the stairs in a hurry to get to the field. They could see glimpses of the field and the players as they edged closer and noticed the two team captains descending. 

 

The second her feet hit solid ground, Allura started walking. She met Shiro just as he touched down and grabbed his shoulder. “I’m so sorry about Ariella. I don’t know what happened, but I swear on my life we weren’t aiming to hit her.”

 

Shiro softened at her words. “I know that. You- I’ve known you long enough to know your team would never do that. Right now, I just have to make sure she’s okay, though.”

 

“Of course,” she replied. “Please extend my apologies to her as well.”   
  


He patted her hand gently and nodded. “I will.” Keith walked closer, mouth opening to speak, but Shiro cut him off. “Good work out there. I have to go check on Ariella- can you round up the team? Tell them I’ll update them as soon as I have news.”

 

Keith nodded and watched his brother walk away with the on-site nurses. Lance walked towards him, arm outstretched. He pulled the Seeker into a hug and felt him relax in his arms. “Interesting match, huh?”

 

“Scary,” he corrected, pulling back to look at Lance. “I’ve never seen someone fall so quickly. That was horrible.”

 

“Do you want to go see if she’s okay?” he asked. 

 

Keith shook his head and pulled his gloves off. “Nah. Shiro will handle it.” He pointed behind him at the gryffindor locker room. “Let me just wrap this up and then we can get food. I’m starving.”

 

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” Lance was about to turn away when he felt pressure on his arm. He turned back towards Keith and saw the shorter boy staring at his face intensely. “What’s up?” 

 

He reached his hand out and slowly trailed one finger over Lance’s cheek. His breath faltered just a bit, but if Keith noticed, he didn’t mention it. “You… uh,” he flushed, turning a light shade of pink. “You look nice with the glitter.”

 

“Oh,” he breathed. “Thanks. It’s new. I just thought it might add to the gryffindor spirit.”

 

Keith hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it seems like it works.” His voice sounded lighter than normal, almost dazed, and he shook his head slightly. “Sorry. Give me five minutes, okay?” He waited for Lance to nod in agreement before he turned back to the team and strode towards the locker rooms.

 

Fifteen minutes passed before he re-emerged.He was dressed in pants, a simple grey sweater and a gryffindor tie, his equipment bag over one shoulder. “I talked to Shiro,” he said as they walked towards the castle.

 

“Oh yeah? How is Ariella?”

 

Keith looked at the sky, his hands in his pockets. “She’ll be okay. Apparently she was dizzy when she was in the air, though, and that’s what knocked her into the bludger.” He turned to look at Lance. “They don’t want her to fly for the rest of the season.”

 

The confusion must have shown on his face because Keith continued to speak. “She’s off the team. Which means we have to find a new Chaser.”

 

“Huh.”

 

A pause. “I think you should try out.”

 

“Huh?” Lance echoed. “You- what?”

 

His friend shrugged. “You should try out. For the Chaser position.”

 

They were stopped now, standing a few feet from the doors. “Did  _ you  _ get hit with a bludger?” He could feel the shock rolling off of himself in waves. “Why me?”

 

At this, Keith laughed. “Oh please.” He scoffed, nudging Lance’s shoulder lightly. “You’d make a great Chaser. You’re fast on a broomstick and you know this game like the back of your hand.” He grabbed the other boy’s hand in an effort to prove his point. “See? Right there?” He squinted and tapped his finger to the back of his hand. “It says ‘Newest Gryffindor Chaser: Lance McClain.’”

 

“You know, Keith,” he started. “I think you’re the craziest person I’ve ever met.”

 

The Seeker sighed. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and grimaced at the dampness there. “Listen to me. Would you want to be our Chaser?”

 

“Hell yes, how is that even a question-”

 

Keith shoved him. “Then just give it a shot! You won’t know unless you try.”

 

Lance didn’t know why he was fighting this so hard. Of course he  _ wanted _ to be Gryffindor’s new Chaser; who wouldn’t? It was the fear of embarrassing himself in front of the team- in front of Shiro, someone he admired and looked up to- that made him want to pass. But he couldn’t let fear stop him from living his life. It hadn’t stopped him from coming here, to Hogwarts, despite feeling like he could never live up to his siblings. He managed to get on that train a year ago and, if he was honest with himself, had loved every second of his life since. He even loved his exams, in some weird, appreciative sort of way.

 

So he pushes aside the fear. “Alright. I’ll give it a shot.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

He finds Keith laying on the floor of the common room after tryouts, two large textbooks spread out in front of him. “Well?” he asked excitedly. “How did it go?”

 

Lance grinned and tossed his uniform at the other boy. “You’re looking at the newest gryffindor Chaser. Please hold your applause.”

 

Keith peeked out from underneath the red and gold jersey and smiled happily. “See! You should never doubt me.”

 

He plopped down on the floor next to Keith and pulled the uniform off of him with a laugh. “I think the lesson here is that I should never doubt myself.”

 

“Who says it can’t be both?”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the team, lance! you'll be a fabulous chaser.
> 
> comments and kudos are gratefully accepted!


End file.
